66/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَضَرَبَ اللَّهُ مَثَلًا لِلَّذِينَ آمَنُوا امْرَأَتَ فِرْعَوْنَ إِذْ قَالَتْ رَبِّ ابْنِ لِي عِنْدَكَ بَيْتًا فِي الْجَنَّةِ وَنَجِّنِي مِنْ فِرْعَوْنَ وَعَمَلِهِ وَنَجِّنِي مِنَ الْقَوْمِ الظَّالِمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve daraba(A)llâhu meśelen lilleżîne âmenû-mraete fir’avne iż kâlet rabbi-bni lî ‘indeke beyten fî-lcenneti ve neccinî min fir’avne ve ’amelihi ve neccinî mine-lkavmi-zzâlimîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. ve darabe : ve vurdu, vurguladı 2. (darabe meselen) : (misal getirmek, örnek vermek) 3. allâhu : Allah 4. meselen : misal, örnek 5. li ellezîne âmenû : âmenû olanlara, ölmeden önce Allah'a ulaşmayı dileyenlere 6. emreete : hanımı 7. fir'avne : firavun 8. iz kâlet : demişti 9. rabbi : Rabbim 10. ibni : bina et, inşa et 11. lî : bana, benim için 12. inde-ke : senin yanında, senin katında 13. beyten : bir ev 14. fî el cenneti : cennette 15. ve necci-nî : ve beni kurtar 16. min fir'avne : firavundan 17. ve ameli-hî : ve onun yaptıkları 18. ve necci-nî : ve beni kurtar 19. min el kavmi : kavminden 20. ez zâlimîne : zalimler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve gene Allah, inananlara, Firavun'un karısını örnek getirmede; hani Rabbim demişti, bana cennette bir ev kur ve beni kurtar Firavun'dan ve yaptığı şeyden ve beni kurtar zalim topluluktan. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah, iman edenlere de Firavun'un karısını örnek verdi. Hani demişti ki: 'Rabbim bana kendi katında, cennette bir ev yap; beni Firavun'dan ve yaptıklarından kurtar ve beni o zalimler topluluğundan da kurtar.' Ahmet Varol Meali Allah iman edenlere de Firavun'un karısını örnek verdi. Hani o demişti ki: "Rabbim! Bana senin katında, cennette bir ev yap. Beni Firavun'dan ve onun işinden kurtar, beni zalimler topluluğundan kurtar." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah, inanlara Firavun'un karısını misal gösterir: O: "Rabbim! Katından bana cennette bir ev yap; beni Firavun'dan ve onun işlediklerinden kurtar; beni zalim milletten kurtar" demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, iman edenlere ise, Firavun’un karısını örnek gösterdi. Hani o, “Rabbim! Bana katında, cennette bir ev yap. Beni Firavun’dan ve onun yaptığı işlerden koru ve beni zalimler topluluğundan kurtar!” demişti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah, inananlara da Firavun'un karısını misal gösterdi. O: Rabbim! Bana katında, cennette bir ev yap; beni Firavun'dan ve onun (kötü) işinden koru ve beni zalimler topluluğundan kurtar! demişti. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH inananlara, Firavun'un hanımını örnek verir. O, "Rabbim, benim için cennette bir ev kur ve beni Firavun'dan ve yaptıklarından kurtar; beni bu zalim halktan kurtar," demişti. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah, inananlara da Firavun'un karısını örnek gösterdi. O şöyle demişti: "Rabbim! Bana yanında cennetin içinde bir ev yap, beni Firavun'dan ve onun (kötü) işinden kurtar. Ve beni şu zalim toplumdan kurtar!" Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Allah, iyman edenlere de Firavnin hatununu bir mesel yaptı: o vakıt o hatun demişti ki: ya rabbi! Nezdi ülûhiyyetinde benim için Cennetle bir ev yap ve beni Firavinden ve onun amelinden kurtar, beni o zalimler kavmından necate çıkar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Allah, imân etmiş olanlara, Fir'avun'un zevcesini bir misal olarak irâd buyurmuştur. O vakit ki (o kadın şöyle) demişti: «Yarabbi! Benim için nezd-i ulûhiyetinde cennette bir ev yap ve beni Fir'avun'dan ve onun amelinden kurtar ve beni zalimler olan kavimden halâs et.» Muhammed Esed İmana ermiş olanlara da Allah, Firavun'un karısını23 kıssasını örnek getirmiştir, ki o: “Ey Rabbim!” diye yalvarmıştı, “Senin katında olan cennette benim için bir köşk inşa et, beni Firavun'dan ve yaptıklarından koru ve beni şu zalim halkın elinden kurtar!” *dipnot23 :'23 Karş. 28:8-9. Suat Yıldırım İman edenlere ise Allah, Firavun'un eşini misal getirir. O vakit bu Hatun şöyle niyaz etmişti: “Ya Rabbî! Sen kendi nezdinde, cennette benim için bir konak yaptır, beni Firavun’dan ve onun kötü işinden kurtar, beni bu zalimler gürûhundan halas eyle!” Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah inananlar hakkında da Fir'avn'ın karısını misal verdi. O şöyle demişti: "Rabbim, bana katında, cennetin içinde bir ev yap, beni Fir'avn'dan ve onun (kötü) işinden kurtar. Ve beni şu zalimler topluluğundan kurtar!" Şaban Piriş Meali Allah, iman edenlere de Firavun’un karısını örnek veriyor. Hani O:-Rabbim, cennette/katında benim için bir bina yap. Beni Firavun’dan ve onun taptıklarından kurtar. Beni zalim kavimden kurtar, demişti. Ümit Şimşek Meali İman edenlere örnek olarak da, Allah Firavun'un hanımını gösterdi. Hani o “Rabbim, yüce katından bana Cennette bir ev yap,” demişti. “Beni Firavun'dan ve onun kötülüğünden kurtar; bu zalimler güruhundan kurtar.” Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah, iman edenlerle ilgili olarak da Firavun'un karısını örnek verdi. Hani, o şöyle demişti: "Ey Rabbim! Benim için katında, cennette bir barınak yap; beni, Firavun'dan, onun yapıp ettiğinden kurtar; beni zulme sapmış topluluktan da kurtar." Yusuf Ali (English) And Allah sets forth, as an example to those who believe the wife of Pharaoh:(5549) Behold she said: "O my Lord! Build for me, in nearness(5550) to Thee, a mansion in the Garden, and save me from Pharaoh and his doings, and save me from those that do wrong"; * '* dipnot : Yusuf Ali (English) Meali 11. Ayet Açıklaması 5549 Traditionally, she is known as 'Asiyah, one of the four perfect women, the other three being Mary the mother, of Jesus. Khadijah the wife of the Prophet, and Fatimah his daughter. Pharaoh is the type of arrogance, godlessness, and wickedness. For his wife to have preserved her Faith, her humility, and her righteousness was indeed a great spiritual triumph. She was probably the same who saved the life of the infant Moses: 28:9. 5550 Her spiritual vision was directed to Allah, rather than to the worldly grandeur of Pharaoh's court. It. is probable that her prayer implies a desire for martyrdom, and it may be that she attained her crown of martyrdom. M. Pickthall (English) And Allah citeth an example for those who believe: the wife of Pharaoh when she said: My Lord! Build for me a home with thee in the Garden, and deliver me from Pharaoh and his work, and deliver me from evil doing folk; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 11. Allah iman edenler için de şu iki kadını misal gösterdi. Birisi Firavun'un karısı, ki o, Müzâhim'in kızı Âsiye'dir. Bazıları da bu hanımın, Hz. Musa'nın halası olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Hz. Musa Firavun'a karşı âsasını salıverdiği zaman iman etmiş, Firavun da iman etmesinden dolayı ona şiddetle azab etmişti. Ebu Hureyre'den nakledildiğine göre güneşe karşı dört çivi ile çiviletip üzerine kocaman bir kaya koydurtmuştu. O vakit o hatun demişti ki Ya Rab! Benim için katında, cennette bir ev yap! Ruhunun, Allah yolunda iman ile şehid olarak alınıp, bu sebeple Allah'ın yanında rahmete erişmesini ve Arş'a en yakın olan Sidre-i Müntehâ'nın yanında, Cennetü'l-Me'vâ'da kendisine ebedi bir dinlenme yeri inşâ edilmesini istemiş. demişti ki: Bu suretle beni hem Firavun'dan ve onun işinden koru. Hem onun pis nefsinden ve hem kötü işinden; şirk ve zulümle icra ettiği hüküm ve sataşmasından kurtar. Hem de beni o zalimler kavminden koru; zulümde Firavun'a uyup Firavun ailesi ünvanını almış olan Kıptîler'den kurtarıp ebedi olarak kurtuluşa çıkar! Böyle söyleyince rivayet edildiğine göre ona derhal cennetteki makamı keşf yoluyla gösterilmiş ve hiçbir azab duymaksızın ruhu alınmış, üstüne konulan kaya ruhsuz kalan cesedinin üstüne düşmüştür. Bu da, sahib (Habîb b. Musa en-Neccâr) gibi doğrudan doğruya cennetlik olarak Allah'ın rahmetine ve rızasına kavuşmuştur. Evet öbürleri de dünyadan gitmiş, bu da gitmiştir. Fakat arada ne büyük fark vardır! Onlar, kavimlerini cennete götürmek isteyen iki peygamberin elinde, hayır ve iyilik içinde cennete götürülecek halde iken, küfürleri yüzünden cehenneme, ateşe gittiler. Bu hanım ise, kavimlerini ateşe sürükleyenlerin başı, şirk ve zulmün en büyük timsali olan Firavun'un elinde ateşe sürüklenmek istenirken imanı ve ihlası sebebiyle cennetin en yüksek makamına, Rahmân'ın yanına uçmuştur. Herkes kendi yaptığından sorumlu olduğu için kötü kocaların eline düşmüş saliha (iyi) kadınlar her tehlikeye rağmen fenalıktan sakınarak Allah'a karşı iman ve samimiyetlerini korudukları müddetçe kocalarının kötülüklerinden sorumlu olmazlar. Allah, onları sonunda kurtarır. Hem yalnız evli olanlar değil Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 11 İmana ermiş olanlara da Allah, Firavun'un karısınıkıssasını örnek getirmiştir, ki o: “Ey Rabbim!” diye yalvarmıştı, “Senin katında olan cennette benim için bir köşk inşa et, beni Firavun'dan ve yaptıklarından koru ve beni şu zalim halkın elinden kurtar!” 'dipnot23 :'23 Karş. 28:8-9. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 11. Ve Allah, îman etmiş olanlara, Fir'avun'un eşini bir misâl olarak getirmiştir. O vakit ki, -o kadın şöyle- demişti: Yârabbü. Benim için ilâhî katında, cennette bir ev yap ve beni Fir'avun'dan ve onun amelinden kurtar ve beni zâlimler olan kavimden kurtar. 11. (Ve Allah îman etmiş olanlara) Kabiliyetlerini kötüye kullanmayıp îman şerefine nail bulunanlara da (Fir'avun'un eşini) Âsiye Bint-i Mezahim'i (bir misâl olarak getirmiştir) Hükümdar olan bir kâfirin nikâhı altında bulunmuş olduğu hâlde onun küfrüne katılmamış, onun yalan yere ilâhlık iddiasında bulunduğunu bilmiş, ruhunda îman nuru tecellî edip durmuştur. (O vakit ki:) O muhterem kadın, Cenab-ı Hak'ka yalvarıp şöyle (demişti: Yârabbü. Benim için ilâhî katında) manevî huzurunda, rahmetinin yakınında mü'mîn kullarına nasîb edeceğin (cennette bir ev yap.) bir ebedî ikâmetgâh tâyin buyur (ve beni Fir'avun'dan ve onun amelinden) pisçe, kâfirce olan muamelelerinden (kurtar) onun zararlı tesirleri altında bırakma (ve beni zâlimler olan kavimden halas et) o küfür içinde yasayan Kıbt taifesinden beni koru. Ey Ulu Mabudum!. İşte ne büyük, ne yüceltmeye değer bir şahsî kabiliyeti. Bir hükümdar sarayında bir çok dünyevî varlıklar, saltanatlar içinde yaşarken onların hadd-i zâtında hiçbir kıymeti olmadığını anlamış, küfrün insanları ne kötü akıbetlere uğratacağını takdîr etmiş, güzel bir imân ile nitelenmenin mutluluk vesilesi her şeyin üstünde bulunduğunu bilmiş, tasdik eylemişti. İşte insanlara lâyık olan budur ki: Dünyanın fâni varlığı için ebedî olan âhiret saadetini, mukaddesatını feda etmek cehaletinde bulunmasınlar.